Botanical classification: Codiaeum variegatum. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Croton Zuluxe2x80x99.
This plant patent application claims foreign priority based on Australian Plant Breeder""s Rights application No. 2000/126 filed May 2, 2000.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Codiaeum variegatum which is named xe2x80x98Croton Zuluxe2x80x99. Its market class is that of potted plants or bulbs. Codiaeum variegatum xe2x80x98Croton Zuluxe2x80x99 is intended for use in landscaping, and as a decorative potted plant.
xe2x80x98Croton Zuluxe2x80x99 was discovered as a sport of Codiaeum xe2x80x98Moraxe2x80x99 in March, 1998 in a greenhouse in Wellington Point, Queensland, Australia. Codiaeum xe2x80x98Moraxe2x80x99 has a bushy growth habit forming a rounded plant, and is distinguished from Codiaeum xe2x80x98Moraxe2x80x99 by much improved leaf variegation and color. xe2x80x98Croton Zuluxe2x80x99 is distinguished from other Codiaeum in general by its bushy growth habit forming a rounded plant, and unique uneven variegation which begins yellow and matures to red and orange colors.
xe2x80x98Croton Zuluxe2x80x99 was discovered by Gary R. Spink, 5 Grenaid Court, Wellington Point, Queensland, Australia. xe2x80x98Croton Zuluxe2x80x99 is asexually propagated by cuttings, and has been grown and propagated through numerous generations (at least 6) since March, 1998. During this time the plants as asexually reproduced have remained true to type.